


trippin on skies sipping waterfalls

by perfect-porcelain (tedddylupin)



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedddylupin/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: The one in which Alex gets locked out of his building and uses grindr to get someone to open the door for him.





	1. Chapter 1

He broke the rules. He didn’t check for phone wallet keys before he walked out the door. Past Alex was a goddamn fucking asshole. 

It was 2 in the morning. Though he lived in the city that never sleeps, he hadn’t seen a soul on the street in at least 10 minutes. Not a good sign.

He couldn’t exactly call anyone to let him in because A. he didn’t actually know anyone in his stupid fucking building and B. he was an asshole who didn’t know anyone in his stupid fucking building. 

Fucking New Yorkers right?

It was too late to try and hope that June was awake and while he knew Nora would very definitely be awake, he shuddered to imagine crawling into her witch dungeon at a time of night such as this when the streetlamps were humming like cicadas. 

He plopped down on the stoop, subjecting himself to what could only be described by the weak as defeat (he wouldn’t know, he didn’t know her) and pulled out his phone. At least he was on 76%. Thank god for Ubers with chargers. 

He saw a couple notifications for Grindr pop up and suddenly a, dare he say, brilliant idea popped into his head. Surely someone in his building was a purveyor of the app (it was NYC its birthright after all). 

Sure enough he found one person both online and close enough to his location that he definitely was living in his building. He clicked on the picture and actually felt a spark of interest. No face but a body that Alex could definitely drool over.

No Alex, this was important. 

This was life or death.

He quickly typed out a message.

**Alex if ur bad Daddy if ur good**: So this is hella awkward but I live in your building on the second floor and I’m locked out. Do you think you could let me in? I promise not to be weird

Now he waited. 

He scrolled through twitter, hunching over to keep himself warm while laughing to himself at various memes. It was the least he could do for himself.

He got a notification.

**H**: I’ll be right down.

Hell fucking yeah.

Alex stood as he heard the door opening and someone who looked even better than his picture stood in the dim light of the hallway. 

“Hey, thanks so much man. I appreciate it.” Alex climbed the steps. “I’m Alex.” He held out his hand to the man. 

H looked like a fucking Disney prince on a vacation with his hair messy and soft looking, comfy sweats and a hoodie completing the look. His face was just as hot as his body in his profile picture and Alex was for sure in lust.

“I know.” The man gave him a wry look. “I’m Henry.” He took Alex’s hand. English accent. 

Noted.

Alex stepped inside. “I’m lucky you were awake.”

“Chronic insomniac.” Henry shrugged and shut the door. 

They stood for a moment in the entryway. 

“Right, well. I’ll be heading up then.” Henry said.

Alex nodded before stopping and wincing. “Um...actually….” He started and Henry paused on the staircase. “My roommate’s out of town for the night so I’m kind of locked out of my apartment too.” He grimaced as Henry studied him. 

Please oh please let this man be nice enough to let him crash.

“Well come on then.” Henry continued up the stairs. 

Alex’s expression shifted to a smile and he quickly followed suit. Henry it seemed lived on the third floor. 

He watched as Henry unlocked the door and walked in, letting Alex follow behind. 

It was a nicely decorated apartment, nothing like the slightly frat boyish style his own was decorated in.

“Do you have a roommate?” He asked lightly as he took off his shoes after watching Henry do the same. 

“Yes, but he’s out of town too.” Henry said easily. “You can hang up your jacket if you like.”

Alex followed the thinly veiled instruction and shrugged out of his coat and hung it up on the coat hooks by the door. “Your decoration style is much better than mine.” 

“Let me guess, you have at least one flag hanging on the wall? Probably a beer logo?” Henry gave him that same wry smile as before.

“Corona in care you’re wondering.” Alex winked as he walked into the living room. 

“At least it’s not Bud Light. Do you want anything to drink?”

“Oh um…” Alex started.

“I was going to make tea.” 

“Tea would be cool.” He said with a little smile. He was expecting a beer or a glass of wine that usually went hand in hand with a grindr hook-up but then again this wasn’t a hook-up at least he didn’t think so. “So are you from England or something?” He asked as he walked slowly around the room, looking at all the different prints on the wall. 

“Or something.” Henry said over his shoulder from the kitchen.

“Not big into personal details huh?” Alex asked as he walked into the kitchen as well. 

Henry just shrugged. “When I want to tell them I’ll tell them. I have to get to know a person first.”

“Right, stranger danger. Got it.” Alex grinned as he leaned against the opposite counter while Henry turned on the electric kettle. “That why you don’t show your face in your pics? Because I mean you’ve got a great face.” He could see the way the tips of Henry’s ears started to turn pink. He couldn’t see his face but he had no doubt a strong blush was starting to creep over the man’s cheeks as well.

“It’s such a public app I don’t want someone to judge me for it.” Henry said after he cleared his throat and finally turned around after putting a tea bag in two mugs. 

“I get it. Have you had much luck on it so far?” He asked mildly. Okay so he was interested, sue him. 

“A few flings. Nothing serious though. I don’t know if I want serious right now.” 

“The mortifying experience of being known huh?” Alex grinned again and Henry actually smiled at him and gave a little snort.

“What about you? I assume you aren’t seeing anyone if you’re still using the app to help you out when you get locked out.” 

“Yeah I haven’t found anyone either. I’ve been too busy with work to actually go on dates. Usually it’s just a one night stand and then a ‘our schedules never match up again’ sort of deal.” Alex shrugged. “Which I’m fine with. Hook-ups are easy.” 

Henry gave a nod but didn’t say anything. The tea kettle went off and he turned around to pour the water before placing the kettle back. 

“How do you like it?” Henry asked, not turning to look at him.

“The sex or the tea?” Alex couldn’t stop the words from coming out even if he wanted to. He heard a choke from Henry and he laughed. “I like it with two sugars and some milk if you have it. If not that’s cool.” 

Henry followed the instructions before turning around and handing the mug to Alex.

“Thanks. And thanks again for letting me and making me not homeless for the night.” Alex said, his smile softer now, less in your face. He wasn’t sure what to make of Henry yet but so far he was still interested. In a way he was sure that it could be because he wanted to get inside that head and figure out what made him tick but then again Alex liked to meddle.

Henry nodded. “I would have felt guilty otherwise.”

Alex chuckled as he blew on his tea before taking a sip. It was good. Figures the Englishman would have good tea. It was the very least he could do to make up for the centuries of plundered land. 

“You want to sit on the couch?” Henry asked and Alex gestured for him to lead the way. He sat rather close to Henry, not bothering to sit all the way at the opposite end. He could see the way the man tensed a little when Alex chose the middle cushion but Henry didn’t object. Henry clicked on the TV and pulled up Netflix and let Parks and Rec run from where he could only assume Henry had left off from. 

Alex sipped his tea but barely watched the show, too invested in the way he could feel Henry’s body heat next to him and the way his thigh was almost up against Henry’s and the way that he could see Henry watching the screen from out of the corner of his eye. 

One episode in, Tom Haverford telling him to ‘treat yoself’ he set his mostly empty mug on the coffee table. Henry followed suit shortly after. 

He shifted so that he was looking more at Henry rather than the screen. He found Henry looking back at him.

“Would you oppose…?” Alex asked, feeling the need to ask in a situation like this. Normally he knew what he was getting into when he came over to a man’s apartment but this was different.

Henry studied him for a long moment and then shook his head slowly. 

Alex leaned forward, hand landing on Henry’s thigh and the other under the man’s jaw, bringing Henry towards him. They met each other halfway, lips pressing together hesitantly at first, then with more passion. He felt Henry’s hand slip into his hair and he let out a soft moan against the man’s lips, mouth parting as Henry’s tongue darted forward. 

Henry moved forward until he was straddling Alex against the couch cushions. Alex arched his head back so he could kiss Henry. He felt his bottom lip being pulled between the man’s teeth and he let out a sound that sounded both wounded and erotic. 

“Fuck.” He breathed out as his eyes opened up when Henry pulled back to strip himself of his hoodie. Henry’s smile was nothing like it had been before, reserved and guarded. This smile was dangerous and lustful and Alex couldn’t help but think that he wanted to see it again and again and again. 

He let Henry yank his shirt up and over his head before the man practically bent himself in half to kiss against his neck and rake his fingernails down Alex’s chest. He hissed his approval, hands going to knead Henry’s ass roughly, bringing their hips together in a rhythm that had them both making sharp intakes of breath. 

Then Henry was off of him and moving in between his legs. Alex let out a shaky breath at the sight of delicate fingers popping open his jeans button and pulling them down. He arched his hips up to help Henry take them off along with his underwear. He was definitely embarrassed of the sound he made when Henry wrapped his mouth around his cock.

It had been a while for him thanks to the constant need to be perfect at work, he hadn’t bothered to keep up with hooking up. Not until today it seemed and that was only by chance. 

Henry was practiced at this sort of thing Alex as quick to discover. He could barely hear the stream of praise and curse words falling out of his mouth as his fingers pushed through Henry’s hair, gripping hard when Henry did that thing with his tongue every now and then.

“If you don’t stop I’m going to come.” He gasped out and without warning Henry gave him one last lick and then moved up to kiss Alex who kissed back sloppily. 

“Shall we move this to my bed?” Henry asked in a wrecked sort of voice. Alex found it rather annoying that the man was still wearing his sweats though they left nothing to the imagination. 

Alex nodded nonverbally and he rose unsteadily from the couch letting Henry lead the way. “I thought you didn’t do this often?”

“I never said that, I just said I hadn’t found anyone that interested me for a relationship.” Henry said as he stripped himself of his sweats.

“How do you like it?” Alex asked, mirroring his question from earlier.

“I like to bottom.” Henry said and pushed Alex onto the bed. Alex scrambled back until he was against Henry’s headboard. Henry followed and reached over to open a drawer in his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. 

“Finger yourself.” Alex whispered. “I want to watch.” 

Henry’s eyes flashed but he followed Alex’s directions. He opened the bottle of lube and situated himself over Alex as he reached around behind him. Alex couldn’t fully see but he heard the way Henry’s breath stuttered. He couldn’t help the way his jaw slackened a little, watching the blush spread across Henry’s cheeks and down his chest. 

Alex captured Henry’s lips with his own and the man kissed him back sloppily, breaking rhythm every now and then when he let out a little moan or gasp. Alex let his hands roam, his hand going to where Henry was prepping himself. He slid a finger in next to Henry’s as he bit down on Henry’s bottom lip. 

He enjoyed the groan Henry let out, kiss breaking and the man’s head falling forward onto Alex’s shoulder. 

“I want you inside me now.” Henry gasped out.

“Where’s that please?” Alex hummed.

“Please.” Henry said back automatically in that wrecked voice that made Alex have to take a moment before reaching for the condom. 

He rolled it on and then pushed Henry back a little so they could trade places. Then he slotted himself inside the embrace of Henry’s legs and lined himself up. 

“Ready?” He asked and Henry nodded, biting his lip as he watched Alex with hooded eyes. Alex was enraptured. 

He pushed in slowly, sucking in a breath as he felt that liquid heat surround him and he had to pause not only for Henry’s benefit but for his own. Fuck it had been too long. He felt his heartbeat quicken as he waited for Henry to tell him he was okay. He didn’t realize he had closed his eyes until Henry tapped him on the chest. 

“I need you to move.” Henry said, “Please.” 

How could he say no?

He started off at a slow rhythm, picking up only when he saw Henry throw his head back with a loud groan. He felt Henry’s hands tighten their grip on his forearms. 

“You like that?” He growled as he leaned forward to kiss Henry hard with too much teeth. 

“Oh god.” Henry hissed. “Yes.” It was a breathy word that was hardly a word at all. He kissed Alex back just as sloppily, jaw going slack every now and then when Alex hit that spot inside him that made him let out such pretty noises. He didn’t want Henry coming too quickly though.

He lessened the pace, making it less frantic and more smooth and deep. Each time he made Henry’s entire body jolt with the movement. He liked the way Henry’s breaths were starting to become ragged. He knew his own were becoming that way too.

He pulled up and flipped Henry over onto his stomach. Henry scrambled to his knees, shoulders staying against the pillows. Alex blanketed him with his body and he was suddenly grateful for the fact that it was cold as fuck outside. He was still starting to sweat though. 

The pace picked up again and he hit Henry’s prostrate every single time, enjoying the way that Henry was starting a constant stream of moans or gasps or breathy ‘fuck’s. He slapped Henry’s hand away when the man tried to wrap his hand around his cock.

“Don’t touch yourself until I say so.” He snapped and Henry’s fingers gripped the sheets tightly. 

He couldn’t be sure how long this went on but he knew he was lost in the bliss of it. Until he felt Henry start to tighten around him.

“You close?” He hissed into Henry’s ear as he bit down harshly. He got a high keen from the man and a nod. He wrapped his hand around Henry’s cock. “Then come for me.” 

Henry’s fists were now all white knuckles in the pillowcase as Alex stroked him to the pace of his thrusts. It didn’t take long for Henry to let out a strangled sound and Alex shut his eyes tightly at the feeling of Henry spasming around him. 

“Oh fuck.” He gasped, a couple more hard thrusts and then he was coming inside Henry. It took a moment before he could actually open his eyes and he heard Henry’s heavy breathing as he slipped out and fell to the side on the bed. Henry twisted his body and fell down next to him. 

Only their heavy breaths broke the silence until Alex got the strength to clean himself up. He walked into the bathroom to grab a couple of tissues and handed some to Henry who cleaned himself as well. The clock on Henry’s nightstand read 3:49am. 

He laid back down next to Henry who after tossing his tissues to the side, shifted closer to him.

“Good job team?” Alex broke the silence and Henry snorted, hiding his face in Alex’s chest. He couldn’t help but smile to himself. “So do I need to move to the couch or is this good?”

Henry looked up at him and Alex was struck with the sudden thought of how beautiful this man was and how he wasn’t sure if he only wanted to see him in passing in their building. Not after the mind-blowing orgasm he just had. Call it post-orgasmic high.

“You can stay in my bed if you want.” Henry said. “As long as you don’t keep your hands to yourself.”

“So you’re saying there’s gonna be a round two?” He arched an eyebrow.

“Play your cards right sweetheart.” Henry smirked and snuggled against Alex once more who brought his arm around Henry.

“I can dig that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looooooooool haha well yeah uh. you're welcome I guess?????? 
> 
> Based on [this lovely tumblr post](https://charliecox.tumblr.com/post/187954045230)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

It was awkward now.

Was it awkward now?

Honestly Alex couldn’t tell. He didn’t have time to think about it too much though. After his roommate had texted him he was back in town, he left Henry’s bed and made his way downstairs. 

He hadn’t even thought to get Henry’s number after their mind blowing night and subsequent morning together. 

Not even when Henry had made him breakfast the next morning either. 

It had been nearly a month since he had seen Henry in person though that didn’t mean he didn’t see him every time he opened his grindr app. 

He had been busy with work and getting too in his head about things relating to work and his outside life that sex just hadn’t seemed like a viable option. He would either get too wrapped up in something and not go to bed until four in the morning or he would sleep all day and wake up in a giant fog of ‘where the fuck am I’. 

Hookups were not in the cards it seemed.

It was only until he actually saw Henry in person that he reminded of why he hadn’t minded staying the night.

“Hey.” He said as he pulled out his earbud. Henry looked up as he pulled out his mail. He took out his key and turned to face Alex.

“Hey.” He replied and Alex was struck with how good everything sounded coming out of this glorious excuse of a human. 

“Long time no see huh?” He said with an easy, lopsided grin.

“Yeah.” Henry straightened. “Funny how we live in the same complex yet never see each other.” The words felt stiff and Alex got the distinct impression that he had done something wrong.

“You aight? You sound like you got something up your ass there.” His smile turned a bit feral. He took a step closer. “Or perhaps you _don’t_ have something up your ass.”

Henry narrowed his eyes and stared Alex down before sniffing and his mouth quirked into a slight upturn at one corner. “Guess you’ll never know.” He took a step back towards the stairs. “See you around Alex.”

Alex watched him go, the feral grin not leaving his face but he didn’t make a move to go after Henry. He had a project to work on for work anyways, so instead he got his own mail and headed to his own apartment.

The next time he saw Henry he was not even looking for him. A local coffee shop. Public places always gave Alex a bit of a thrill when it came to finding a ex-hookup haunting you.

He honestly hadn’t even noticed who was in front of him until he heard the accent and the godawful order (who orders tea at a coffee shop?). 

“Hey Henry.” He said when he finished ordering his own drink and stood rather close to the man.

“Oh, hey Alex.” Henry said, looking up from his phone, completely disinterested in his appearance. “Let me guess, Americano with three extra shots?” He asked after sizing Alex up.

“Four actually. Venti.” He grinned and Henry practically gagged at the idea of his drink. “How have you been?”

“Busy.” Henry went back to his phone and Alex narrowed his eyes. 

“Any fun dates to write home about?” He asked with a cock of his head, an innocent gesture. He couldn’t say anything, he hadn’t gone on a date in months. 

“Funny how you think you would be the one I would write home to.” Henry scrolled through his phone. He only looked up when the barista called his name. “Bye.” He said and walked off, leaving Alex rather annoyed. 

It was odd really. He had never had an ex-hookup be so...frigid. It made him almost want to try harder.

Almost.

Alex found Henry again in the laundry room. He honestly hated laundry day. The laundry room was nice though boring. He felt like he was chained to it all day until his clothes were done washing. 

He saw cross legged on the love seat that someone had either donated or left behind and it had stayed in the room. His glasses were sliding down his nose as he typed furiously on his laptop.

“What did it do to you?” The voice startled him and he jumped. A laugh as he looked up to see Henry standing there with a laundry basket on his hip. 

“What?” 

“The laptop. What did it do to you?” Henry asked with an arch of an eyebrow as he moved forward and started to put his clothes in the washing machine. 

“If you must know I’m typing a firmly written email to my fucking intern who can’t seem to get anything right. It’s got a lot of passive aggressiveness.”

“Funny, I wouldn’t have pegged you for passive.” Henry looked at him over his shoulder and Alex felt a shiver run down his spine. 

“Sounds like you might need a refresher course on me.” He said, his expression shifting from neutral to lustful. “I think you skipped the training guide.” 

Henry shut the washing machine door with a bit more force than necessary. He started it before turning around and hopping up on it, seeing as Alex had taken the only seating available. “Mmm I don’t think so. You’re pretty easy to figure out.” 

“Oh really.” 

Henry smirked. “Yes really.”

Alex shut his laptop. “Do tell.”

“You’re a workaholic who uses sex to get out pent up frustration which means you like being in control during all of it. I don’t think you could handle not taking the reins.” Henry leaned back on his hands as he crossed his legs. “Therefore, not passive.”

Alex’s face morphed into a slow, dangerous smile. He took off his glasses and set them and his laptop to the side before rising to his feet and practically gliding over towards Henry. Henry didn’t move a muscle though he kept his lazy look.

“What makes you so sure that you can handle me? That you can make me feel just a good as I made you?” He asked in low voice.

That made Henry straighten, hands now on the edge of the washing machine. “Why don’t you lose control and find out.” 

Alex studied Henry for a long moment. He was about to open his mouth when the dryer went off. He didn’t realize just how much he was leaning towards Henry when his smile widened. “Guess that’s my cue.” He walked towards the dryer and pulled his clothes out. He didn’t acknowledge the way that Henry was now leaning forward, elbows on his knees. He placed the basket on top of the dryer and went to grab his laptop and glasses. 

“See you around Henry.” He said with a wink.

It was only when he was back in his apartment that he let out a shaky breath. 

It seemed the man had a bit more hold on him that he originally thought. 

Alex didn’t want to admit that the thought of Henry taking control turned him on. He couldn’t get that thought out of his head no matter how much he tried. It was starting to affect his work too. 

The entire week had been ruined by fucking Henry and that smirk and those words with that stupid fucking accent.

Finally, on Friday night after attempting to finish up some work he had brought home, he gave up. He had been staring at the same sentence for over an hour and he had had it.

He grabbed his keys and stomped up the stairs. Before he lost his nerve he knocked on the door that he remembered being Henry’s and waited, fuming. 

A few minutes later the door opened and his mouth was open as he was about to yell at Henry but instead another man answered the door. A man that was definitely not Henry. He leaned against the doorframe and gave him a once over. 

“Well hello there.” The man smiled at him. 

Ugh another accent.

“Hi, is Henry home?” He asked bluntly.

“No, but I am.” The man’s smile got wider and more cat like.

“Pez stop flirting.” A voice interrupted them and Alex turned towards Henry who was coming down the hall. 

“This one yours?” Pez asked over Alex’s shoulder. 

“I’m not his.” Alex protested at the same time Henry said “Yes.”

He glared at Henry.

“What brings you to my humble doorstep Alex?” Henry asked as he started to take off his coat. 

Alex looked back at Pez. Pez looked at Henry. Henry gave Pez a look of ‘go the fuck away now’. Pez groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Fine, you get all the cute ones.” Pez said as he walked back into the apartment and Alex could hear a door shutting farther in. 

“Alex?” Henry brought his attention back.

Alex clenched his jaw and didn’t make eye contact with Henry. He hated to say it. He really did. But he had to.

“I can’t stop thinking about it okay?” He finally managed to grit out.

“Can’t stop thinking about what?” He could hear the amusement in Henry’s voice.

“Don’t make me say it.” He sniffed, still not looking at Henry.

He felt Henry’s fingers under his chin and he was forced to look up into Henry’s blue eyes. “You’re going to have to say it.”

Alex’s expression shifted to one of defiance and this time he got a laugh from Henry.

“Holy shit you really do hate losing control don’t you?”

He narrowed his eyes, jaw taking on a stupid setness to it. “And what about it?”

Henry stepped in closer. Alex couldn’t look away. “That’ll make this all the more sweet I suppose.” 

Alex’s mouth parted but he said nothing. Instead Henry stepped back and walked into his apartment. He paused only once to look at Alex from over his shoulder. “Well? You coming?”

It took Alex a few seconds to compute before he followed in after Henry. He watched as the man hung up his jacket and took off his shoes. He went about his menial tasks like he didn’t have someone waiting on him. Alex could appreciate the restraint and the sense of power that held. 

“Shall we take this to my room?” Henry asked and Alex took off his own shoes and followed Henry’s power.

He was hardly inside the door when Henry pushed the door closed behind him and then slammed him up against it. He let out a sound of surprise as Henry trapped him with his own body. But he didn’t kiss him. Not yet. Instead Henry looked down at him while Alex looked up at Henry, waiting for something to happen. He supposed in a way something had already happened but he wasn’t going to take control. That wasn’t the point of this right?

Even if it did kill him a little inside.

He found he liked the dark look in Henry’s eyes though so he would let this happen. He would let himself lose control.

“Are you going to be good?” Henry asked, breath hot against his ear. It made Alex squirm a bit until Henry forced him to be still. “Answer me Alex.”

“Yes.” He said, already hating the way the word sounded shaky on his lips. Already hating the way his pants were starting to become tight.

“Good.” Henry murmured before nipping at his earlobe. He pulled back and Alex was still as Henry stared him down. “I want you naked on the bed.”

And then Henry was letting him out of his cage and Alex moved like a man in a trance towards the bed, stripping himself of his clothes as he went. He crawled up on the bed and saw Henry watching him. 

“Okay. Here I am.” He said, suddenly a little nervous.

Henry gave him a bit of a smile at that, a crack in the sudden shift of personality. It made Alex feel a little better. He watched as Henry stripped himself of his shirt and jeans but kept on his underwear. Only then did he crawl forward. Alex watched the process with rapt attention as Henry came to straddle him and hover over his face. 

He arched his head towards Henry but that only made Henry jerk back. He let out a little whine in annoyance and Henry tutted at him. 

“Lose control Alex.” Henry whispered as he came back and Alex tried. He whined again when Henry only ghosted his lips over his neck until finally he placed them on Alex’s lips. He melted into the kiss, hands going to the nape of Henry’s neck as he attempted to pull him closer. Henry allowed it and Alex let out a small moan when Henry started to rock against him.

They did this for a bit, kissing and rocking and moaning and gasping until Alex was practically bursting at the seams. 

“I need more.” He whispered against Henry’s lips. 

“Where’s that please?” Henry mocked and Alex rolled his eyes. He let out a gasp when Henry ground into him a bit harder. “Where’s that please, Alex?”

“Please!” He gasped out again when Henry gripped his hair tightly. He let out a little sigh when Henry loosened his grip and began to kiss his way down Alex’s body. His neck, his collarbone, his nipple, his abdomen, his hip, his thigh. 

Henry didn’t touch his cock though. Only ghosted his breath over it. “Turn over.” He said and Alex quickly followed orders without another protest because _finally_ they were getting somewhere.

He felt rather than heard Henry get off the bed, already missing his warmth but then he was back and he looked over his shoulder to see Henry popping open a cap of lube and slicking a few fingers up. Alex let his head fall into the pillow when he felt the first finger circle his entrance. 

He let out a shaky breath as Henry slowly pushed inside. It had been a while since he had done this to himself, nevermind since he had bottomed for someone. Henry was making it good though. Slow and controlled, pausing when Alex let out a hiss or an intake of breath. For all the bravado Henry had showed, he was a rather sensitive lover. 

He was up to three fingers now and beginning to rock back on them, his hands gripping the sheets tight and his mouth biting into the pillow. 

Henry removed his fingers and Alex instantly paused, frowning as he looked over his shoulder. Henry stroked a hand down his back, scratching lightly before he opened the condom and rolled it on. 

“Ready?” Henry asked in Alex’s ear, biting a bit on the lobe as he draped his body over Alex’s.

“Yes.” He breathed out and felt Henry slowly push inside of him. He let out a keen at the feeling of it. The pleasurable burn that always came with the first in a long time. His breaths started to quicken as he forced himself to relax and focus on the way that Henry was rubbing circles into his hips, kissing along his spine. 

“Let me know when.” Henry murmured into his skin.

Alex tested it a bit, moving his hips forward, this time making Henry hiss at the sudden feel of friction. “Okay, I’m good.” He said, voice muffled by the pillow. He turned his head a bit so he could just barely make out Henry above him. 

He looked a bit like a marble statue. An Apollo in the way the light shone through his golden hair and Alex was enraptured. Especially when Henry started to move. Slowly at first, then quicker, making his entire body lurch forward. 

As much as he wanted to watch, his eyes shut tightly as the feeling of Henry inside him began to feel like he had found the angels and they had brought him to heaven. He let himself be moved as Henry took control and Alex found that he suddenly didn’t mind not being in charge. He would go wherever Henry would lead him.

Their sounds permeated the air. Gasps and groans and words that were hardly words at all. 

Henry pulled Alex up so that he could twist in his arms and kiss Henry back hard. The feeling was overwhelming and he let his head fall back against Henry’s shoulder, hand coming back to twist into Henry’s hair. 

He wasn’t sure how long they had gone on but he knew that it had been a while. Too long to stay lingering on the edge. He knew he was going to lose his balance soon and fall off the edge. 

It was almost like Henry knew this about him and right as he was about to whine and beg, he let out a gasp of relief when Henry wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke in time to the thrusts. His grip on Henry’s hair tightened just as everything else in him when still and rigid and he was yelling something along the lines of Henry’s name.

Henry was biting against the meat of his shoulder and Alex could have sworn he had seen paradise. Then Henry took was joining him in the fall.

They fell onto the bed unceremoniously, panting and hearts racing. 

It took a moment for Alex to come back to himself and when he did he rolled over to sling an arm across Henry’s abdomen and bury his face into the man’s chest. He could hear how Henry’s heart was slowing just as his own was. 

“Holy fucking shit.” He said into Henry’s skin and he felt the man laugh. He poked his head up and crawled up a bit so that Henry could loll his head to the side and Alex kissed him rather sweetly for what deed that had just done. 

“My sentiments exactly.” Henry murmured and it was Alex’s turn to laugh. 

They lay there for a long moment, enjoying the feeling of each other.

“So uh...can I have your number?” Alex asked, breaking the silence. 

Henry’s smile started slow then got giant until he was laughing. 

“That a yes?”

“Yes Mr. Control Freak. You can definitely have my number.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you need to get out of the writing funk you write smut right? Hope you enjoy bottom!alex as much as I enjoy writing him god fucking bless
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

He meant to text, he really did, but work got the better of him like it always did and things got in the way and his calendar started filling up and he just straight up forgot. 

He blamed it on all of that but if he was being truthful with himself it was because he was slightly afraid that if he got too invested he would become obsessive and he just didn’t have the time for that.

That was also a lie.

But it was the one that kept him sane at night.

Whatever, it was fine. It wasn’t like he was married to Henry right? Definitely didn’t see a ring on his finger.

He ignored the way he felt a little guilty everytime he glanced at Henry’s mailbox number and he definitely ignored the way he refused to go up to the third floor.

“You wanna go out tomorrow?”

“What?”

June’s fingers snapped in front of his face. “Earth to Alex. I said, do you want to go out tomorrow? Nora got tickets to a rave.” Alex wrinkled his nose and June rolled her eyes. “You used to love raves.”

“Yeah when I was in college. I’m a working man now. I pay my bills and everything.”

“No you don’t, mom still pays your phone bill. Besides, it’s a long weekend and you haven’t been out in ages. Don’t let your youth slip away.”

“Wow okay sensai.” Alex said dryly. “I’m not even sure if I’m cool enough for a rave anymore.”

“We’ll break out the neon and body paint it’ll be just like old times.” June beamed and Alex chuckled and shrugged.

“Alright fine. But I’m getting hammered.” 

“That’s the spirit!” June clapped him on the shoulder and Alex had to wonder what the fuck he was getting himself into when he found himself in June and Nora’s apartment getting slathered with neon body paint and getting shoved into mesh.

“I look ridiculous and we still have a subway ride to get there.” 

“It’s New York Alex. We at the least of people’s worries.” Nora said over June’s shoulder as she helped June with her nipple pasties. “There babe, looks mega hot.” 

“No one says mega hot anymore.” June grinned but took Nora’s kiss easily. 

“Y’all are sickeningly cute. You need to stop or I need to get way more drunk.”

“Shots?” June asked over her shoulder and Nora clapped her hands in agreement.

If Alex could see his life from a birds eye view at this moment in time he would be wondering why the hell he was taking shots with his sister, his best friend who was also his sister’s girlfriend and why he was wearing mesh at the ripe age of 25 but alas, here he was and here he was having the most fun.

When they actually got to the club it was pounding even from the outside, making Alex’s chest rattle in only the best of ways as the alcohol settled in his skin. Nora and June made a beeline for the bar even though they were all effectively boozed up, it didn’t hurt to take a couple more shots for good measure. 

Alex followed behind and stood with them as Nora ordered for them considering she had the death glare that got all the bartenders to notice. 

Everything was slightly hazy in the blacklight and the film of alcohol as he surveyed the room.

At first he didn’t notice him until something made him glance back and then it was all Alex could see. 

“Oh fuck.” He said, mostly to himself but of course June had heard.

“What?” June frowned while Nora was still staring down the bartender and pushing girls who were much less intimidating than her aside. 

“Henry.”

“That dude from your building?” 

“Yeah that one.”

“Which one?”

“That one.” 

June squinted to where Alex nodded towards. “Which one?”

“Blonde hair, ass that won’t quit.” 

“Oh _that_ one.”

“I never texted him.”

June narrowed her eyes. “Are you telling me my brother is a fuckboy?”

“You’re just now realizing this?” Nora asked before she growled. “Fuck, that pussy ass bartender ignored me again.” 

“I need to go. I need to get out of here.” He said, panic setting in before June grabbed his shoulders. 

“Go talk to him.”

“Are you crazy?” Alex’s eyes widened. 

June looked back before grinned. “Looks like that’s made up for you.”

“Alex.” 

That fucking accent.

“Henry! Hey, how’s it going?” He said, throwing on a giant smile. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Nice body paint.” Henry stared him down. “I especially like this little number.” Henry reached out to stroke along Alex’s neck where Nora had left a neon kiss.

“Oh yeah, that’s just Nora for you.” He said awkwardly.

“Don’t talk about me, I almost have them.” Nora yelled back before the bartender finally got to her. “You want a shot? Fuck it you’re getting a shot.” 

Henry raised an eyebrow at Alex.

“It’s easier to just accept the shot.” Alex shrugged. “You aren’t wearing neon.” 

“My closet was unfortunately all out of neon.” A smooth smile and Alex let out a breath that he was grateful was swallowed up by the music.

“Tough luck.” The charm was starting to turn on as his own slow smile curled onto his face.

“Shot.” Nora handed out the tequila shots along with lime and salt.

Henry reached out for Alex’s hand that wasn’t holding a shot and licked the hollow of his hand before pouring a bit of salt on it. He licked up the salt, not breaking eye contact with Alex the entire time before he knocked back his shot and bit down on his lime. 

Alex was enraptured and he knew his jaw slack but fuck it if he cared.

“Your turn.” Henry’s smile turned feral, holding out his own hand for Alex to do the same to him. He did of course but he had a feeling he wasn’t nearly as smooth as Henry. The alcohol burned going down but in only the best sort of ways. “You want to dance?” 

That fucking accent always got him.

He nodded and dimly heard June’s laugh followed by Nora’s wolf whistle as Henry grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor that was already packed with women and men that were dressed similarly to Alex. 

“You really don’t fit in here.” Alex said as Henry continued to lead him.

“Just wait till we get sweaty.” Henry grinned and Alex was confused about that. 

Whatever, dancing was something he was good at and he quickly fell into the rhythm of the music, grinding against Henry as much as he could. Sometimes he backed his ass up against the man, the other times he was facing him, arms slung over the infuriatingly taller shoulders. It was only after a while of dancing did he understand what Henry had meant before. 

The paint on Alex’s arms and chest were starting to bleed onto Henry’s skin and it made Alex’s eyes brighten. Suddenly he wanted to mess Henry up as much as possible. He pushed his hands through the man’s hair, getting rid of that perfect hair style and leaving behind traces of paint through the now messy locks. 

“I know what you’re doing.” Henry said in Alex’s ear, bending down a little. Alex couldn’t help the shiver at the man’s hot breath against his skin. 

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” He asked, biting on Henry’s earlobe for a moment, enjoying the way the man’s hands tightened a bit at where they were resting on Alex’s hips.

“Marking me as yours.” 

Alex leaned back and though the light was dim he saw the way Henry’s eyes were blown and that made him shiver again.

“Come with me.” He said, grabbing Henry’s hand and dragging him off the dance floor and towards the bathrooms. 

It was crowded but he shoved Henry one of the stalls and then pressed up against him, effectively trapping him. He kissed Henry hard and fast, tongue reaching into the man’s mouth. Henry kissed him back with as much if not more passion.

“I should be mad at you, you know.” Henry said breathlessly while Alex was making a mess of his neck, leaving behind bites and kisses. “You never texted me.”

“Yeah but neither did you.” Alex murmured against the sweaty skin of Henry’s shoulder. His hands were unbuckling Henry’s belt (but honestly, who wore a belt to a fucking rave?) and shoving his hand into Henry’s underwear, making the man gasp suddenly and arching up. “Besides, we’re both adults. Busy adults.”

“Right, sure.” Henry managed to gasp out. He was leaning hard against the stall wall, knees starting to weaken as Alex began to stroke him hard and fast. “Alex.” The name came out in a way Alex had never heard before but he wanted to hear infinitely more.

“Yes Henry?” He said against the man’s jaw.

“If you don’t stop I’m going to come and I don’t think you want that quite yet.” 

He pulled his hand back, making Henry whine automatically, hips jutting forward trying to get friction once more but were met with nothing but empty air. “You’re right, I don’t want that yet.” 

“Fuck.” Henry gasped.

“Yes, just that.” Alex grinned against Henry’s lips before kissing him hard, groaning when Henry’s hands moved into his hair and pulled. “I’m going to bet you’ve fingered yourself recently. Am I right?”

Henry broke the kiss and narrowed his eyes. 

Alex’s grin widened. “I’ll take that as a yes. Turn around.”

“You’re lucky you’re hot.” 

“You’re lucky I’m drunk otherwise I’d be worried about the cleanliness of this restroom right now but you’re too hot and I’m too horny to care.” Alex said to the nape of Henry’s neck. He pushed his fingers around and into Henry’s mouth. “Suck.” He said and Henry did just that while Alex attempted to get himself unbuttoned with one hand and trying to ignore the way Henry’s tongue was swirling around his fingers like he had done with his cock in the past. When he was satisfied, he pulled Henry’s pants and underwear down a bit so he could circle his finger around Henry’s entrance. 

“Do it.” Henry said, his voice hoarse. Alex obeyed and went slowly, pausing when Henry started to hiss until the man nodded his approval and continued to move in and out. Henry’s breath was starting to quicken and he reached back to curl a hand around Alex’s neck, bringing him in for a kiss that moved to more of an open mouth as Alex pressed in another finger. “Fuck, Alex please.”

“Use your words Henry.” He said, a shit eating grin on his face.

“Fuck me.” Henry growled and Alex’s look turned wild.

“With pleasure.” 

He rolled on a condom that Nora had shoved in his hand before they had even left, for ‘safe keeping’ as she so lovingly said. He slicked himself up with a mixture of precome and spit. He knew it wasn’t enough but he also knew that Henry knew that it wasn’t enough. Obviously the man didn’t mind a bit of pain because as he pushed in, slow as he dared Henry only hissed a few times until he was all the way in and leaning against Henry heavily. 

“You feel so good.” He said in a harsh voice, biting on Henry’s earlobe again. 

“You need to move otherwise I’ll do it for you.” Henry hissed.

“Don’t need to tell me twice.” 

Alex set a slow rhythm at first but quickly picked up as Henry got comfortable. He had to bite his lip to keep from letting out all the noises he normally would. Henry was attempting to be quiet as well but when Alex hit that spot inside him he had to quickly cover the man’s mouth with his hand. Though they were in the last stall, the bass was still thrumming in their chests and if Alex actually came back to earth for a moment he could still hear the other patrons in the bathroom.

“Can you be quiet for me?” Alex whispered.

Henry nodded, head hanging down as he arched his back so his ass was out. Alex put both his hands on Henry’s hips and then began to pound into him, chasing desperately for that climax that would make him see stars. He could hear Henry’s whimpers and attempts at silence but as they both got closer it was getting harder for both of them to stay quiet. 

He reached around and began to tug on Henry’s cock which made the man stiffen instantly, a sound of surprise and then a moan. 

“You gonna come for me?” Alex hissed.

Henry leaned back so that he could twist a bit and kiss Alex hard, making sure his lips were on Alex when he came to swallow up his groan. He used Henry for the same reason as his own orgasm hit him hard and his fingers dug into the man’s skin for a long moment before relaxing. 

They were both breathing hard and were sweaty, pants around their thighs and when Alex came back to himself, he caught Henry’s eye and they both laughed.

“Well fuck me.” Alex said breathlessly as he pushed a hand through his sweaty curls. 

“That can be arranged.” Henry smirked and Alex slapped him lightly on the arm in retaliation. Henry pulled up his pants and redid his belt before pushing off the stall wall and bringing Alex in for a long, lingering kiss. He held Alex’s head in his hands. “Let’s not wait this long between sex again hm? I mean we are neighbors after all.” 

Alex wrapped his hands around Henry’s wrists as he looked up into the blue eyes of the man he had just fucked and laughed softly. “Yeah alright. I just want you to know I suck at texting.”

“I’ve noticed.” Henry said dryly with an arch of his eyebrow.

“Maybe knocking on my door might be better.” 

“I’ll have to try that next time. In the meantime you wanna go back to my place for round two?”

Alex chuckled. “I suppose I can do that. We are headed the same way.” 

“My sentiments exactly.” Henry winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> this is quickly becoming my fic of 'when i need to write smut just make another chapter' so here i bless you all with bathroom stall sex
> 
> follow me on tumblr: [tedddylupin](http://www.tedddylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
